


A Quickie Sendrick Drabble

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna sees Brittany's comments on her Instagram picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quickie Sendrick Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the beginning hours of Sendriggeddon on 2/28/13

Anna turned on her computer so she could log in to her Instagram. Her phone had just given her a notification that a certain someone had finally commented on her most recent picture. She knew it was going to be something witty, and couldn’t wait to get a good laugh.

While waiting for the computer to boot up, she texted her friend. _«took you long enough to comment Snow. usually youre quick on the draw»_

 _«i think youll see why when you see it haha x»_ was the quick reply.

With a bemused look on her face, Anna finally pulled up her instagram account and quickly found Brittany’s comments.

_«omfg snow, that typo. *i love that you* there, it’s fixed»_

_«that wasn’t a typo ;)»_

Shocked, the brunette almost dropped her phone. _«dude, no… really??»_ and then immediately texted again, _«you realize you basically just told me you love me. publically.»_

_«you realize i meant it when i said “i am fully aware of i am doing”?»_

Anna blushed. She’d wondered for some time if the looks and jokes that the two women had shared could mean anything more than friendship, but that’s just how Brittany was. Charismatic, sweet, ready to jump in and tell even random people on the street that they are wonderful and to have a good day. Anna could never have imagined that the blonde might actually feel the same way about her.

Anna thought about what her comment back should be for a moment, and then wrote, “Always”, and then sent another text. _«I love you too»_

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
